Changing Faces
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: This is my opinion of what should happen after book 3, when they are in the bathtroom. Also of what Misao should look like. R&R!


**Hey, sorry I haven't written in awhile. I will get another Fifteen and The Prince Of Ice And His Fire chapter in soon. Please read this though! Enjoy!**

The Eight Deitengu were waiting outside of the bathroom door. Kneeling with one hand over their hearts, as to bow. They knew that their lord Kyo had consummated with Misao. Making her his bride, and the Tengu's Lady. All where anxious to see what has happened to their Lady.

None knew about what a clans Bride was when she consummated with the clan leader.

They all grew silent as they heard footsteps heading towards the door. The door slowly slid open, reveling a very sweaty Misao. Her hair was messed, and all she was wearing was Kyo's Kimono top, which only went down to her knees.

Misao screamed as she noticed the seven men/boys in front of she turned a deep shade of red.

"My Lady, you have brought prosperity and happiness to our clan. We will be happy to serve you from now on." Sagami said.

"My Lady" they all said

Misao was shocked, and she just grew more shocked when she noticed that the triplets where being serious. Then, she felt a hand crawl up her arm. Her arm tingled with pleasure as goose bumps began to form.

"My Bride" she heard Kyo whisper into her ear, so softly that only she could hear it. Then, he licked the bottom of her earlobe very gently. That was a huge turn on for her. A huge pair of muscular arms wrapped around her slender waist. She was pulled into his chest.

"Let's go" Kyo said, starting to pull her down the hall.

Misao started walking out into the garden, wrapped around Kyo's arms. She looked up at the moon, it was so pretty.

Suddenly, a fierce pain shot through her. She was on the ground screaming, holding her stomache.

"Misao what's wrong?" Kyo screamed, holding her in his arms.

She couldn't respond, all she could feel was pain. It was like a fire was raging from inside her body. All of the Deitengu had ran outside, and was circling them. All with worried expressions.

Then, she felt two sharp pains in the middle of her shoulder blades. She let out another agonizing scream.

Misao had blood running down her back, eyes, nose, and mouth. It looked like she was dieing. All she could see was red. She got out of Kyo's grasp and wastossing around on the cold, wet grass, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kyo was about to rush over to her, but a strong hand was placed on her shoulder, holding him back. He turned to see Sagami, a look of happiness on his face.

"It is time my lord, we must join Lady Misao in the transformation process." Sagami said

Kyo nodded, as they all went into their true forms.

When Misao opened her eyes, she saw seven tall figures with big black wings and red eyes. The one standing in front had long hair and had a mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Open your eyes Misao, and see your true form" said the one in front

"Kyo?" asked Misao

"Yes Misao, now it is time to get up and look at what you are." Kyo said, still standing in the same position.

She slowly got up and looked down into the small pond. What she saw shocked her. This women was a goddess. She had HUGE black wings that extended out from her back. Her blond hair had grown down to her waist, and was put into big pigtails. Her face was perfect and pale. She had full pink lips and her eyes were beautifully huge and red. She had a black strapless dress on that was so short, if she bent over it would show her butt. The dress was skin tight, and complimented her curves in every way. A huge black tattoo of vines started at the left side of her neck and went down her back and her left arm. She had two swords on her back in the X position with two long red ribbons at the end blowing in the wind. She didn't have any shoes on her feet. Misao was absolutely beautifull.

"We have a pretty hot lady don't we?" Buzen said, a grin on his face.

Kyo didn't say anything. He walked up to Misao and took her hand.

"Lets fly" He said, as all 8 of them went into the air and flew so fast that nobody could see them.

Misao had a smile on her face and thought "_Man, I love being a Tengu!"_

**What do you think? Remember this is just my opinion. Please R&R!**


End file.
